Everything Will Be Alright
by RippieRipVanWinkle
Summary: Life always looked fine for Rip on the outside...but lets rewind and see how she felt and be in her point of view...R for soon to come language, major violence (Chpt. 4 added)
1. Chpt 1: The Awakening

I heard mechanical beeping and small clinks of objects touching metal. I moaned and turned my head, which felt as if it were going to explode. _'Vat happened…'_ was all that flashed through my mind. I heard someone walking over to me and take my hand, stroking it. I then heard a man say, "Vake up, child." I shook my head. No. No I didn't want to wake up. I didn't know where I was, or why, and I wasn't going to listen to a strange man who woke me up. I began to fall back asleep when suddenly an alarm clock went off next to me and my eyes snapped open. I yelled in pain as a bright light flooded my sight and I quickly turned my face away, clenching my eyes shut tightly. I heard the man gasp and quickly begin apologizing, saying 'I'm sorry, child, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." And the lights dimmed down. I sat up slowly and looked around; I could make out part of a…laboratory? But everything was blurry.  
"Vhere am I..." I asked the man, who had busily rushed over and held something out to me. I took the object and saw that they were glasses. I blinked and put them on, and I could see everything clearer. I looked at the man and found he was inches from my face. I jumped and fell off the metal table I had been lying on. I got ready to hit the floor but someone caught me and lifted me back to my feet. I looked behind me and there was a giant of a man with a captain's hat on which shadowed one eye. I quickly moved away from him and backed into the other man. I was surrounded.

I turned and looked at the one who woke me. He had glasses with at least eight lens on each side, an insane smile and chin length hair. He wore a small shirt that exposed his stomach and grey pants. The shirt was attached to the pants by straps, and covering the shirt was a white trench coat covered in blood. The one who had caught me was tall. Even taller then I and I was over six feet. He also wore a trench coat but his was green, closed and had a turtleneck like part that went up to his mouth. He had bits of dark blonde hair sticking out from under his hat and the bill of the hat was turned sideways, casting a shadow over his left eye. He had no emotion on his face, just a constant glare like look, whereas the other man was smiling madly.

I looked behind me and saw a door and I slowly began backing towards it. Suddenly I bumped into someone. The one who had woke me was there…as was the one who caught me…who now…I turned around and saw a little boy. But this wasn't a normal little boy. He had ears like either a werewolf…or a cat. He wore a strange outfit. A shirt with many pockets and very short shorts. His socks were pulled up to mid calf and he wore small shoes. He had his hands behind his back and a small feral grin crossed his face. I began to back into a dark corner and yup. You guessed it. ANOTHER ONE. I was tired of this. I sighed and turned around and my eyes widened. There was a little fat man with glasses and wearing a white suit standing behind me with a donut in his hand which he was happily munching on.

'Velcome Rip Van Vinkle! I see you haff met effryvon." I glanced back at the three I had met before. I then looked back to the fat man.

"Vhere….am I…?" I asked cautiously. I wanted to run at the moment, but I decided not to. I looked down at my clothes, wondering if I was dressed the same as them. I wore a white suit shirt, a red tie, black suit pants and brown shoes. I blinked and saw a few of the buttons were undone at the top of the shirt, and part of my chest was showing. I went wide eyed and quickly closed the shirt, buttoning it up. The fat man laughed, I heard the child giggling and the crazed one apologizing once again, but I knew he was laughing too. The tall one didn't laugh, for that I was grateful for and I turned, but my gratefulness was then taken back when I saw him smirking. I glared and turned back to, what I guessed, was their leader when he began speaking again.

"To answer your question, und any other you might haff, you are in ze Zeppelin. Und who ve are, ist ze following." He took my arm and turned me to the lot behind me. He extended a chunky arm and pointed to the crazed man. "Zis, ist Dok.He ist ze von who voke you, und he ist ze von who made you, along vith ze others." Dok was grinning, looking me over as if to make sure I was perfect. I covered my chest. The leader then pointed to the giant. "Und zis ist Captain. He ist my right hand man. My bodyguard." Captain merely nodded, the smirk from earlier long gone and he looked away. Well....he wasnt too bad. At least he wasnt insane like Dok...."Und finally...ve haff Schrodinger." I guessed it was the child and I looked around, but didnt see him anywhere. Then I heard someone clear their throat and I looked over to the leader, who was petting the bo---Schrodinger...I looked to the otther two who both looked somewhat jealous. Well...at least Dok did. I looked back to Schrodinger who had pasted on an angel face. Pure and innocent. I guessed he was the suckup of the group.

"'Alloooooooooo!" He said in a high cute voice, putting out his hand with a face like...well...too hard to describe but as best as I can put it..."nn!!!" I took the childs hand and he shook it, as if he knew me but hadn't seen me in years. I pulled my hand away and nodded.

"Hallo..." the leader cleared his throat and I looked over (and down) at him. He put on a grin and put his hands on his hips, looking as if he were more important then the rest of them put together, which I figured he was.

"I, am Major. Velcome to ze team. Schrodinger vill escort you to your room, Captain vill provide you vith your weapon und Dok vill..." he looked me over "Get your clothing finished"

"My clothing finished...?" I looked down. The clothes seemed normal to me...I decided not to ask anymore. I watched as the Major nodded and walked past me and out the door. Schrodinger followed closely behind him, and I looked back to Dok and Captain who were watching them. I jumped when Dok clapped his hands together and both Captain and I turned to look at him. Dok grinned, looking me over, with a face of pride.

"Ja....ja...ja...JA!" He said happily and ran over to a cabinet. I watched him as he pulled a black suit jacket from the cabinet and looked at it, nodding. I looked over at Captain, who looked back at me and blinked, then went to the other side of the room where there was another table. Dok ran back to me and held out the jacket. I looked at it. Normal suit jacket...six buttons on the front, four on each sleeve...I shrugged and took it, putting it on. As soon as I buttoned it, my entire upper body was constricted under the jacket. I gasped and looked down, seeing that the jacket was so tight, from a sideview I'd be passed off as a male because I had no chest now.

Dok laughed and clapped happily. "WUNDERBAR!" He went around me in circles, looking over the outfit while I struggled to get comfortable in the jacket. Suddenly Dok shrieked, (I thought it was a girl) and a large musket was thrust at me from the shadows. I looked at it, then looked up at Captain who was holding the musket out. It was big. Bigger then me, big. But it was a beautiful gun.

I took the rifle and looked up at him, smiling happily. I somehow...lost all my worry about what may happen to me and I wasn't scared any longer. "Danke" I said to him. He said nothing, but his hand rose and he held it out to me. I blinked and looked at what he was holding. Bullets. But they weren't normal bullets, they were skinnier and longer. I shrugged, thinking _'They must be made special for ze gun...'_ I took the bullets and he turned and walked out, still staying silent and I could tell he was going to major. He -was- the bodyguard after all. I looked over at Dok, who was holding his chest. Captain must have scared him when he came out of the shadows so suddenly. I laughed quietly and thanked him for the outfit.

Dok's eyes gleamed, sparkling happily. "Ja. You are velcome, my child." I blinked, not knowing why he kept calling me his child. I let it slide, knowing I should show at least a small amount of respect to the one who had woken me. Schrodinger appeared beside me and in his childish voice he asked,

"Ok. Let's get you to your room." He took my hand and pulled me out of the laboratory. I looked back at Dok who had made himself busy by cleaning up his tools. When I turned back, I walked into someone. I looked at the woman standing in front of me. She was carrying a scythe and had tattoos on the right side of her face. One side of her face looked completley different then the other. She was wearing what looked like a tight black bathing suit with baggy pants over them. Her hair was cut short and spiked up like a man's and she had a cigerette in her mouth. "Ahhhh! Big Sister Zorin!" Schrodinger exclaimed, going over and hugging her.

Zorin smirked and looked down at Schrodinger, messing up his hair "Allo kid..." she looked up at me and blinked, looking back to Schrodinger. "Who is zis?"

Schrodinger smiled and said, "Another one of us. Dok and Herr Major's army found her. So they brought her back to help us. Isn't she neat?" He was talking as if I weren't standing there and as if I weren't even a living thing. Which...technically I wasn't. I was a vampire, one of the living dead.

"Nice to meet you. I am Zorin Blitz. You can call me Zorin. Or as the little one here calls me, 'Big sister Zorin'" She put out her hand. I took it and shook hands with her. Her grip was powerful and my hand throbbed after she released it, but I showed no sign of it.

"Nice to meet you, too..." I replied happily. I looked at Schrodinger who had already started to walk away. I glanced at Zorin, who seemed to have zoned out and blinked, then ran after Schrodinger, leaning the rifle against my shoulder and placing the bullets in the suit pocket. Schrodinger led me to my room and I walked in. When I turned back around, he had disappeared. I sighed and closed the door, walking farther into the room and looking around. I saw a coffin in a dark corner of the room and I went over, opening the lid and looking inside. It looked comfortable...and I was still tired. I leaned the rifle against the wall and removed my glasses and jacket. I slipped off my shoes and climbed into the coffin. As I was about to close the lid, the same alarm clock appeared next to my head. I blinked, looking at it. It was multicolored and the back set had a smiley face on it. Altogether it looked like a bear...I shrugged and closed the lid, slowly falling asleep to the ticking of the alarm clock. Everything seemed alright...


	2. Chpt 2: Announcements, Inspiration and B...

_I walked around, everything blurry feeling my way along. One arm was touching a wall and the other was out beside me. I didn't know where I was, or why I was there. Suddenly the wall ran out and I fell forward. Just as I was about to hit the floor, someone grabbed my arm and I could feel them pull me back. I thought I was safe, but I was wrong. The person who had grabbed my arm quickly turned my head and bit into my neck. I was at first filled with terror, but for some reason it all turned to pleasure. The one biting me was draining my blood quickly and I felt myself growing weaker. I began to sink to my knee's but whoever had me, held me up. Then...everything went black..._

I woke up with a jolt as the alarm clock began ringing loudly. I looked over to the clock sleepily and touched the metal bar, causing it to stop ringing. I yawned and rubbed my eyes sleepily and pushed the lid of the coffin open. Yawning again I climbed out of the coffin and looked around, seeing a door I hadn't seen earlier. Probably because I didn't really pay attention to what was in the room the other morning. I looked at the door and slowly went over, opening it. I found a bathroom with a fairly large shower in it. I smiled and went in, looking around. I noticed a door which was slightly open. I opened it all the way and found it was a closet. There were a couple outfits the same as I was wearing. I blinked, scratching my head and then shrugged. I got undressed and climbed into the shower.

As I walked down the hall of the Zeppelin, I realized that it felt different. Before it had the movement of flying, but now...as I passed a window I looked out and saw that we had landed and that the sun was setting. I blinked, wondering where we were. I heard someone walking behind me and I turned, seeing a soldier. "Excuse me...but vhere are v---" the soldier walked by me without even looking. I blinked and looked down, putting my hands in my pockets. I was the outcast. The new one who didn't fit in yet. I guess I had to get used to it. I saw two more soldiers walking by, talking about how the Major was calling everyone so...of course...I followed them. I didn't know my way around and hell if I was gonna go myself and get lost.

The soldiers walked out of the zeppelin, into the light. I blinked watching them, wondering why they weren't writhing in pain by now. Then I saw they were wearing hats which protected their faces. I wondered how I was to get out there. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around, seeing Captain. I blinked, as did he and he handed me an umbrella. I looked at it. It was white and it said "Samson's Drug Store" on it with a heart. I looked up at Captain. "Vhere in ze vorld did you get zis?" he shrugged and walked past me out to the large building the soldiers had gone into. I watched him, then looked at the umbrella and opened it, walking out into the light, shadows covering me.

As I walked, I passed several soldiers standing in the shadows of the building and some whistled at me. I ignored them and continued walking, closing the umbrella once reaching the shadows. A soldier held the door open for me and winked. I glared at him and walked inside, seeing Major, Dok, Captain, Zorin and Schrodinger. I walked to the edge of the soldiers group slowly, watching. Dok saw me and motioned for me to go over with them. I, of course, went and joined the group, feeling slightly out of place. I felt eyes on me from all around and I was nervous. Suddenly someone yelled, "HEIL!" and in unison, the soldiers saluted. I jumped slightly but then regained my composture when Captain and Joleen looked at me. I looked at them and blinked, acting as if nothing happened at all. I adjusted my glass onto the bridge of my nose and looked at the large curl of hair in front of my face. I then leaned the umbrella tip on the ground and leaned against it, listening to Major give the soldiers and anyone else listening a speech.

A while later, the speech was over and the soldiers were still listening intently, swallowing up every word that dripped from Herr Major's mouth. I looked around at the soldiers, amazed that they would pay attention this long. I looked over at the group beside me and they were all watching the soldiers also. I shifted the umbrella to the other hand, shifting my weight to my right side. Schrodinger, who was to my right, yawned. Joleen, to my right, smirked, smoke rising from the ciggerette between her lips. I leaned forward slightly, looking at Dok, who looked over and smiled at me, then nodded, as if telling me it was almost over. I sighed in relief. I wanted to be out, even though I had just about gotten there. I didnt know what I would do as soon as I was out, but all I wanted was to leave.

After all the soldiers had stopped saluting and yelling "Heil", someone, guessing the leader of the gang, yelled for them to break and all the soldiers scattered. Some outside, some to other parts of the building, some to who knows where. I looked around and then felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned and saw Schrodinger with Major behind him. I bowed my head to Major, who nodded in return.

"I hope you found my speech...inspiring" Major said, with a look of pure accomplishment on his face. Though I had barely paid attention to any of it, much like the others in our group, I merely nodded my head.

"It vas...interesting...und................heart-filled.." I said, unsure of what to say to him. I didnt want to make it sound like I hadn't been paying attention, though I think I failed horribly at it.

Schrodinger must have seen the worried look on my face because he looked at Major and nodded. "Ja, I agree vith Rip. It -VAS- very heart-filled." He put on one of his angel smiles. He was either sucking up again or sticking up for me. I hoped it was the latter.

Later that night, as I was walking around the Zeppelin, Doc came out into the halls and called me into his laboratory. When I walked in a pack of blood was pushed at me. I looked at it, then looked up at Doc who was smiling happily. I drank from the pack slowly and looked around the lab. I stopped drinking when I saw Schrodinger and Joleen lying on the tables and from the looks of it, they were unconscious. I looked over at Doc, blinking and with a questioning look on my face.

Doc put a finger over his lips and said quietly "Shhh...zey rest. Zey are not quite like you, my child. Zey are not up all of ze night. Zey sleep all morning and zen wake und feed at sunset. Zen soon zey vill go back to sleep until midnight." He didn't explain WHY they did this, but I decided not to question him. I continued drinking from the blood packet and I watched them sleeping. I then lost interest and watched Doc looking over all his tools, cleaning them and then look over some papers, scribbling on them in German.

When I finished the blood packet, I burped, but then quickly covered my mouth. "Excuse me, Herr Doktor..."

Doc laughed and said "Zat is quite alright my child. Und you can call me Dok. Effryvon does." I nodded and Doc raised his hand, with another blood packet. I smiled and took it, thanking him. He nodded and I walked out of the laboratory, walking around the halls of the Zeppelin, sipping on the blood packet. So far, everything was alright.


	3. Chpt 3: The Meeting

_I could feel him watching as my men and I killed all in our way. We would slay them and then drank their blood. I painted a swastika on the ships deck to signify that the ship was ours. We were victorious. I wanted to ignore him, but there was a fear in my heart. I knew something was to happen and when it did...it would be disastrous..._

**Two Years Later...**

I walked into the home base of Millennium humming, with my gun across my shoulders and my arms slung over it. There was blood covering my clothes, but none of it was mine. I walked down the hall to where Major and the rest of the gang was. I could hear Doc was very excited and Schrödinger talking to Major. They were both speaking very loudly and I could hear them down the hall. I smirked and then stopped in my tracks when I heard Major yell "ACHTUNG!" The talking ceased and I heard Schrödinger and Doc apologize. I continued and pushed the door open the rest of the way, still humming.

Doc rushed over to me and congratulated me on the kills, like he did every time. And like always, I thanked him. Schrödinger watched me, semi glaring. Over the years he had gotten a bit jealous of me since Major was always sending me out to do the killing myself, whereas Schrödinger could always go. I looked at him and smiled, taunting him. Captain was standing next to Major with his hands in his pockets. Like always. And Zorin was leaning against a wall with her scythe in one hand. She was also covered in blood, as she had been sent out on a different mission.

I looked at Major and bowed, saying, "Ze targets haff been eliminated." I shifted my arms on the gun and took it off my shoulders, placing the butt of the gun on the floor. I leaned against the muzzle of it and waited to hear his orders.

"Wunderbar. You haff fought vell, Rip Van Winkle. Ze entire time ve vere vatching you. Ve had to make sure our First Lieutenant wasn't getting rusty on us. As vere ve vatching Zorin." Zorin's head rose and she looked at Major. Apparently she was just as shocked as I. We had been put on the killing field for a test. The women of the group. Schrödinger nor Captain never had to be tested... I looked at Zorin and we locked eyes. We were both somewhat pissed. We looked away from each other when Major cleared his throat. "Vell...you are all excused. It vill be morning soon and I believe you should all get your sleep" We all nodded and turned, walking out of the room and going to our own seperate ones.

**One Year Later...**

As I walked out of my room, I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I walked into someone and I blinked, looking at a strange man wearing a white suit and a fedora. I blinked again as he raised his hand to his hat and took it off, bowing.

"Hello, young lady." He said rising back up and placing his hat back on. "You look smashing today." He acted as if he knew me. Suddenly he raised his hands and a full deck of cards fanned in them. "Pick a card, any card" I rolled my eyes and took a card from the deck. The man grinned and took the card, not looking at it and put it back into the deck. He shuffled the cards and then put them behind his back. "I believe you got..." he pulled his arm of from behind his back, holding a bouquet of roses. "This."

My eyes went wide and I moved away slowly, getting slightly scared of this strange man. He blinked, confused and I slowly turned and then walked to Doc's labratory and walked inside. Unlike normal I wasnt wearing my jacket and the tie was hanging around my neck, undone. I guess I had forgot to put it on that morning. Doc turned, smiling.

"Hello, chi---AH!" He dropped the tray of tools he was carrying and I jumped. He was staring at my chest. I blinked and looked down, gripping my shirt like I had the first day I met him. "Vhere.....vhere ist your jacket?" He said, clutching his chest. I was guessing he was use to seeing me with no chest, whereas now without the jacket, it was obvious I had one. He regained himself and began picking up the tools off the floor. "My child, you musn't go around vithout your jacket on....vhat if there was to be an emergency? Und ve had to leave right away? Zer vouldn't be time for you to go get it."

"I don't see the point in wearing it, Dok. Vhy do I haff to conceal myself? Are you not proud of me...? Vas I a disappointment vhen you found me...?" I lowered my head, knowing one was probably correct. Doc rushed over and put his hand under my chin and raised my face, looking heartbroken.

"No of course not my child. You vere und still are perfect. I cannot be any more proud of you. Never think othervise." I nodded and started to fix my tie while Doc finished cleaning up the tools and brought a blood pack over. "I know you haff not been feeding lately...vhy not?"

I shrugged. "I haff not had interest...." I looked at the blood pack like a child looking at vegetables. Not wanting it, but having to eat. I bit part of the pack and drank the blood while Doc kept a watchfull eye over me. A large shadow loomed over me from behind and I knew it was Captain. He walked past me, looking down and smirking, then continued on his way to a table with weapons on it. I smiled at him then continued drinking the blood. He and I had established a way of talking without actually saying anything. We conversed by looks and actions. But most of the time I just spoke and understood him. We didn't let the others know of the secret language because we knew they might think something was going on. Which it wasn't....but I wouldn't have minded...

Anyway off that subject. I finished the packet and tossed it into the trash, then walked over to Captain and watched him fixing a gun. I blinked, slowly losing interest and backed away from him, going to watch Doc. Over the loudspeaker we heard Zorin calling us to Major's office. I saw Captain walk out the door almost immediatley. I followed Captain and Doc followed me. Schro appeared out of nowhere and sprinted past us with a happy look on his face. When we reached Major's quarters, the man I had met earlier was standing beisde him, shuffling his cards. When I walked in he looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes and looked at Major.

" Velcome all. I haff someone knew for you all to meet. His name ist Tubalcain Alahmbra. He ist to vork along side you all." Major said with a smug look on his face. He was sitting in his chair, one leg crossed over the other and his hands lapsed together on his lap.

Tubalcain tilted his hat, an ace of spades card in between his pointer and middle finger. "Pleasure to meet you all...."

"Mr. Alahmbra..." said Major quietly. "Vhy dont you show zem some of your...abilities?" He said with an evil smirk across that little chunky face.

Alahmbra smiled "Oh, but of course!" Suddenly he flicked some of the cards out. The razor sharp edges glimmered brightly in the light.. Suddenly everything went dark.

I woke to someone stroking my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up, directly at the face of Doc. I touched my neck and felt a healing cut. _That bastard...._ was all that went through my mind. I put my hand back down beside me and sighed. I felt someone touch my hand and someone locked his fingers with mine. I figured it was Doc and he had moved without me knowing, but when I looked over, I saw Captain. He smiled slightly and squeezed my hand, but when Doc came back, he let go immediatley. I looked at Doc, who had a needle with him. He injected the needle into my arm and began stroking my forehead again.

"Sleep my child...everything vill be alright..."


	4. Chpt 4: The Joke and The Suprise

_**(This chapter is dedicated to a friend who wanted a hot scene with Captain and Rip and she begged ((literally on her knees)) me till I gave in. So yes. Enjoy the shortness. They may or may not get a little steamy. You'll just have to wait and see. XD Song: 'Everything Will Be Alright' (c) The Killers) **_

**I believe in you and me **

**I'm coming to find you, if it takes me all night **

**Wrong until you make it right, and I won't forget you **

**At least I'll try... **

**And run, and run tonight... **

_"He ist coming!" I yelled. I watched a giant black shadow plummeting towards the ship we were on. I was kneeling on one knee, holding my rifle and shivering. I wanted to run away but I couldn't move. I clenched my eyes shut and bowed my head, the only part of me I could move. I felt tears streaming down my face and my grip tightened on the barrel of the rifle. I waited for it all to end...why won't he just leave me alone! _

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the dim hall lights above me. I was being carried somewhere by someone. I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them once more, looking at who was carrying me. Captain. I was glad it was him for some reason. I watched him while he carried me. He hadn't noticed I woke up, for he was looking forward. I blinked slightly, and then an evil grin crossed my face. I glanced up the hall to make sure no one was coming and I looked up at Captain, seeing he was still looking ahead. I laughed in my mind and snuggled close to him, wrapping my arms around him and closed my eyes so he'd think I was still asleep. I felt him stop, hearing the collar to his coat ruffle as he looked down at me. I laughed again in my mind and snuggled even closer to him, sneaking an eye open and looking up at him. I saw his eye twitching. I couldn't resist and started laughing.

Captain's eyes widened and he looked down at me, a glare crossing his face. He dropped me and I fell to the floor, still laughing. I stood and slid over to him, putting my arms around him once more. "Vhat ist ze matter, Captain? Don't tell me zis ist embarrassing you..." I smirked as two soldiers walked past us and stared, one even turning and watching. When Captain saw this he quickly pulled my arms away from him and held them away from him, at my sides.

He gave me a look saying, "What the hell do you think you're doing!" I merely laughed and rolled my eyes, shrugging. I moved closer to him as more soldiers passed and said "Vould you like to kiiiiiiss me Captain?" The soldiers snickered, eavesdropping and Captain clenched his eyes shut. No matter how hard he had tried to hide it, I saw him blush. I blinked, the want to embarrass him going away slightly.

_'He ist…vhy ist he blushing? Does he really…nein. He vouldn't vant…I should stop.' _ And with that, I did. I pulled my arms away from him and moved away. I apologized quietly and saw a look of suprise cross his face, the blush going away. I turned and walked to my room, closing the door softly and leaned against it, sliding down slowly. Sighing, I put my head on my knees and closed my eyes. In my head I tried to figure out WHY I had done that. Entertainment? Thrills? Getting a reaction? Maybe I liked him...nein...not that...anything but that...I put my head in my hands and forced that thought out of my head. I stood up and took my jacket off, my eyes still closed. I removed my glasses and put them on the nightstand beside my coffin, then went to the bathroom and washed up. When I came out of the bathroom, wiping my face with a towel, I heard a knock on my door. I blinked, taking my glasses, slipping them on and walked to the door, tossing the towel behind me into the laundry bin. It was getting late and the sun was about to rise, so it made me wonder who it was. Major...nein...he didn't come to you...you came to him. Dok...? I thought a moment on that one...nein. No reason for him. Schrodinger or Zorin? Mmm...maybe Schrodinger. Nein...still no reason. I put my hand on the doorknob, knowing the only way to find out who it was, was to open the door. I turned the knob and opened the door slowly and standing there was...

Captain.

I blinked and stared at him, not really realizing it til his brows furrowed into a questioning look. I snapped out of it and scratched my head, laughing nervously. "Ehm...hallo Captain...umm..." I remembered my manners and stepped to the side. "Come in, if you vish..." I watched him. He was taller then the doorway and half of him was covered in shadows. He looked around him and then ducked into the room, standing straight once again after getting through the doorway. I closed the door slowly, my hands shaking. I looked at them. '_Vhat ist wrong vith me!' _I stared at them for a bit longer, then remembered Captain was there. I spun around, leaning my back against the door and putting my hands quickly behind my back so he wouldn't see them. He was looking around the room when I turned and then he looked at me.

"..." Was of course, all he said. He lifted his hat, his blonde-ish hair showing, and scratched his head some, then placed the hat back on. I blinked, getting slightly uncomfortable.

"...Vhat brings you here at zis time of day?" I asked slowly, trying to avoid eye contact with him. But finally I knew I had to look at him in order to get an answer and I gulped quietly, and looked up. What happened then, I would never have expected, thought of, spoken of, or even DREAMED of. His hands were on the door beside my head in an instant and his face was inches away from mine. If he moved his face forward any more, our noses would've been touching. I began shaking, thinking '_Oh no...he's come to get revenge. He's going to kill me. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have done it.'_ I quickly began apologizing and watched as he tilted his head, listening and watching me. I looked down at the floor and then saw him take a hand off the door. I clenched my eyes shut, ready to be hit, but instead his hand cupped my chin and tilted my head up. I slowly began to open one of my eyes but then I felt his lips on mine. At that, my eyes shot open. I looked at his face, which showed no sign of embarrassment at all. His eyes and nose were shadowed by the brim of his hat and he seemed at peace. I blinked slightly as he pulled away from the kiss. I'll admit it. I was in shock. It was something I never thought he would do, but I guess I was proved horribly wrong.

I looked at him and he had a look of sorry in his eyes. I felt my face grow hot as I gathered my courage enough to stand on my tiptoes and kiss him. He froze, probably now the one in the role of shock. I couldn't see his face, as my eyes were closed. I had dreamed about this. Me kissing him, but him kissing me...that wasn't part of the dream. I began to sink slightly as I began to get cramps in my calves from having to strain the muscle to be even NEAR his height. I was then pushed up against the door and held up by him. He was stronger then I had originally thought. Sure I had seen him fight, but his muscles must be quite large. I couldn't help but shake, feeling as if my body was tearing itself apart from shivering so much. He pushed my head back against the door, deepening the kiss and I couldn't help but return it. What happens after this, I will not tell a soul. It will forever remain between Captain and I, those who wish to know, will be denied. All I will tell you, my friends, is that if any had known, they would've thought we were more then just friends.

**...Everything will be alright...**


End file.
